Enchanted
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: "This night was sparklin, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, blushin' on the way home" - song fic of sorts, to Taylor Swift's "Enchanted". After all these years, Prussia sees her again, only, she's not that little girl, anymore...PrussiaXOC, sorta.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything, minus my OC's.**

* * *

_There I was, again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insencerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is:  
It was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered  
"Have we met?"  
Across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like  
Passing notes, in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can is  
"I was enchanted to meet you"_

_This night is sparklin'  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushin' all the way home  
I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Ciara sat in the corner of the large ballroom, staring out of the arching window, that was built into the wall by her seat. The night sky was clear, and full of stars. It made her wonder why she had to be stuck in this place, for the night. England should have held this party or whatever outside. It would have been much nicer. After all, it was the spring time, and the night air was nice and warm. At least, then she wouldn't hated this ball as much as she did.

It was pure torture, being locked up in here, surrounded by people she didn't know or even care for. They tried to talk to her, as if she were their friend. These people didn't know her, though. They didn't know a damn thing about her, so, why bother with the politeness? Why even be nice to anyone of the Kirklands? Their brother was the family spokes person, and he was a grade A arse face. So, you would think they would be kind of rude towards anyone in the family.

The ball was supposed to be some sort of spring ball, to celebrate the arrival of the season. She found it a stupid reason to celebrate, but, obviously, her brother disagreed. So, she, as well the rest of the United Kingdom, were stuck there for the night. England hadn't cared whether or not they had made plans - they ewre to come to his ball, and socialize, and dance, and all that good stuff. Southern Ireland had created a circle of solitude around herself, awaiting for the end of the ball. She would occassionally shift her gaze from the window, and around the room, to check what was happening. Sean was sitting by the bar, taking the occassional drink or so. Aengus was closer to the dance floor, socializing with the girls that had showed up - more than likely flirting, even if just by a little bit. Iaon was dancing with a lady, and England was socializing with some of the men, more than likely over things such as business. That's what Ciara guessed this entire event was supposed to be based around. Business, and such.

With a sigh, she lifted her glass of champaigne, staring into the red liguid. She slightly twirled the goblet around, by it's stem, watching as the wine swished around. Her reflection appeared into the liguid. Her green eyes, that showed red in the alcohol, showed boredom and unamusement. God, the red-headed nation wished she was home. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed, and sleep. And get out of the damn dress she was forced into. She hated it - and she hated the corset and hoop skirt that went with them.

How did women manage to walk around in these, anyways? How had they not tripped and fallen to their doom? She felt like she couldn't breath, and felt safer sitting down, rather than stand at all. If she even tried a little leg movement, she would've endded up toppled to the floor. Granted, Ciara was a good dancer, but, other than that, she wasn't exactly what you would call 'graceful'. Something ironic, if you thought about it, considering her middle name was actually 'Grace'.

"Mathair had wishful thinking..." she muttered, under her breath. Once the sentence escaped from her lips, she raised the glass to her mouth and practically chugged it all away, the entire goblet-full of alcohol travelling down her throat. Ciara placed the goblet onto the table, once more, and leaned back in her chair, hand massaging her temple.

It was still only a little bit after eight. The party had started an hour ago, and would not end until eleven.

Just kill her now.

* * *

_The lingering question kept me up  
Two a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder til' I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishin' you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say:  
_

_"It was enchanting to meet you."  
All I know is that I  
Was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparklin'  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushin' all the way home  
I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew_

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt was utterly bored out of his mind.

The Prussian man was sitting at one of the tables in the ball room, with his friend - one of the hosts at this little bash, Sean Kirkland, otherwise known as Scotland. The red head in front of him had finally left the bar, and had come over to talk with him, and catch up.

Honestly, Prussia had only showed up to come catch up with Sean, and drink some mead and champaigne. Nothing else. If those two things weren't here, he wouldn't have even bothered to check the address of this party.

Scotland was dipping into more of alcohol, while the other nation let his eyes wonder around, boredly. His red orbs studied everyone - they were either chatting up a storm, or dancing together. For a minute, he figured that's just what everyone was doing. Until he saw her.

She was a redheaded woman - no, more like a girl. She was younger than he was, physically, by a couple of years. Possibly just fourteen. She had long, red locks - a color that matched that of Sean's - pulled back by jeweled pins, and a lock was braided to make a little head band. She wore a green dress, that's tight sleeves fell just off her shoulder. The skirt was stretched out by a hoop, or so he guessed, and had a white stripe going down it, decorated with patterns. The dressed had gold, and black trimming, along with the white. She wore a couple pieces of jewelry, here and there, but, nothing all that fancy.

Why was this girl all by herself? Why was she just sitting there? Most people would've been doing what they normally did at balls. Yet, this girl wasn't...

His Scottish friend noticed his staring at the girl, and turned to look at her, as well. When he found her, he turned back to the albino. "Lad, ye haven' got a chance wi' 'er."

Prussia broke his staring from the girl, to the Scotsman. "Und vhat gives you zhat idea?"

"Lemme put it this way," Sean started. "Tha' lass, righ' there?" he gestured his hand to the girl. "Is _Ciara_."

Gilbert's jaw almost dropped, his red orbs widening. He _had_ to be joking, right? Ciara wasn't that old... "No vay," he scoffed. "Your just trying to bust mein awesome balls, aren't you, Sean?"

"Nope," the red head shook his head. "Tha' girl is really li'l Southern Eire."

The albino turned his gaze back to the girl. It really was her - Ciara. Scotland's little sister. The one who, along with Aengus, got taken by the vikings, those years ago. He hadn't seen her since she was a little girl - no older than seven...

_Laughter escaped from the little girl, as she bounced up to the albino. He looked at her, tilting his head to the side, ever curious about her actions. She grinned, hiding something behind her back._

_"Close yer eyes~"_

_With a smile, the awesome Prussian let his eyes slip close, and he waiting. He felt her arms brush his head, as something was placed atop it. Okay, what was this girl doing? "Okay, open 'em!" Gilbert did as he was instructed, still confused. The little girl was smiling proudly, emerald eyes shining happily._

_Gilbert lifted his hands up to his head, and grabbed what was on it. He looked at it, finding out what it was. It was a wreath made of white flowers, clover, twigs, and other such things. "It's fer ye," the girl explained. "I made it meself!" she looked so proud of her little handywork._

_"Zhis," he said, smiling at her. He placed his had on the top of her head, then stroked her hair. "Is awesome. Danke, Eire."_

_Ciara smiled, laughing happily._

Gilbert blushed at the memory, as his mind drifted back to reality. He studied the girl, once more. She had sure grown up. Ciara wasn't that little girl, who made him the flower wreath. She was grown up, now - even if she was still just a teenager.

Sean sighed, shaking his head at the albino. "Hey, idiot," he spoke up. "Why don't ye go up to 'er an' bloody say somethin'?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the red. "Are you implying somezhing here, Scottie?"

"I'm implyin' ye wanna talk tae me baby sist'r," the now close to getting tipsy Scotsman insisted, with a scoff. "Now, are ye gonna grow a damn pair, and say somethin' tae South Eire, o' sit here like a jackass?"

The albino rolled his eyes, standing up. "Bastard."

"I know I am."

* * *

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancin around all alone  
I'll spend wonderin' if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

* * *

Ciara sighed, scooting her goblet to the other end of the table.

How much longer was there, until this whole night was over? She was now completely sick of being here. Sicker than she had been, before. Then again, that could partially be too much alcohol in her system talking, going along with her desire to leave...

Once more, she searched around the room. Partially to check on her brothers, partially to make sure her eyesight wasn't blurring. Aengus was still dancing with some ladies, and Ioan had joined in on the same activitity. Arthur was talking to some other countries - who where they? One of them looked like Portugal, but, she didn't recognize the other - and Scottie was sitting down with this one guy, who was now walking up and coming towards. Yeah, nothing was really happen-

Wait a second. Back up.

She looked at the guy who was making his way towards her. He was certainly quite handome. His facial features were strong, and he dressed sharply, as well - a white long sleeved shirt, with a black military coat, and trousers tucked into nice boots. White gloves dawning his hands, and a cross around his neck. However, it wasn't his attire that intrigued her. It was his odd, physical appearance. His hair was snow white, his spikey bangs somewhat framing his pale face. His eyes were red - a darker color than her hair. More like the shade of a red rose, or champaigne, if anything.

Just who was he, though?

He made his way throught people, and came up to her. Hestitantly, after looking at her for a moment, he smiled at her.

"_Guten abend, _Ciara." he greeted, his voice thick with a German accent. So, he had to be one of the German states. But, which one of them even knew her brother, to sit with him? Better yet, how did he know her?

* * *

_This is me prayin' that_

* * *

Gilbert studied her reaction.

She sat there, looking up at him, one red brown raised - thankfully, it wasn't bushy, like that of her blond brother's [God, he would've felt sorry for her, more so than for her having England as a brother.] Her green eyes blinked, giving him a curious look that spoke, _"Have we met?"_

Prussia faked a pout. "Aww, you don't remember zhe awesome me?"

Ciara remained quiet, for a minute. The albino could almost hear the gears turning in her mind. She finally widened her eyes, in realization. "Ye're Prussia, aren't ye?" she asked. "Sean's friend."

"_Ja_." He couldn't blame her, for not remembering him. He hadn't seen her, since before the vikings took her and Aengus away. This was their first meeting, in what seemed like forever.

Southern Ireland nodded her head, slightly smiling. "It's good to see ye."

"You, too," Prussia agreed. He glanced over towards England. The blond git was too busy flirting with Portugal. That's more than likely what this whole ball was over. Business, schmiznuess, and spring, schmring. It was probably thrown so he would have the excuse to see his little girlfriend. "How are you fairing vith Iggy?"

She shrugged. "To be honest," she started. "It sucks bloody leprechaun balls - me brother's an arsehole."

"You can zhat again." he smirked, chuckling. The redhead smiled at him.

For the next several minutes, the two sat and talked about how their lives were going. She told him about her life with the vikings, and how it was, now a day - always having to do the chores for her brothers, and still trying to get England to shut his damn mouth, and leave her alone. He would tell her about the fights he'd been fighting, or his adventures of pissing off Hungary and Austria, and even his times being spent with his own siblings, such as Saxony and the Holy Roman Empire.

When a new song had begun to play, Gilbert got an idea flashed into his head. He stood up, extending his hand out for the girl. "C'mon, Red," he spoke, teasing her with the new nickname. "Dance vith zhe awesome me."

Ciara looked at him, looking a little bit nervous. "Ye sure?" she asked. "I mean, in this damn thing Iggy stuck me in, I think I'll just end up topplin on ye."

"Zhat vouldn't be _too _bad, now, vould it?" Gilbert teasingly asked, enhancing the suggestive tone with a waggle of his snow-colored eyebrows.

"Perv," the Irish nation chuckled. She paused, thinking it over, before letting out a sigh of defeat. She rested her bare palm in his gloved hand, and he helped her to her feet. He lead her to the dance floor, going towards the center. His hands slowly lowered to her hips, while hers went up to rest upon his strong shoulders. They began to move their feet, moving rhythmatically, dancing to the melodic music.

He smiled at her, and she returned it, as he removed his hands from her waist. He instead took one of her hands, while she removed the other on her own. He spun her in a circle, once, before going back to the embrace they had originally been in.

* * *

_This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon:  
"I was enchanted to meet you"_

* * *

This dance was definitely different, than most that Ciara had taken part of.

As Gilbert put them back into the embrace they had been in, she looked up into his red orbs. A wave of nostalgia rushed through her - of rememberance and warmth. Something that she could only faintly remember came back into her head. She'd always remembered that smile. She hadn't thought about it, until this evening, but, it had been there. Always in the back of her mind, pushed away, so she may think of more important things. Yet, seeing that smile...it made her happy.

Okay, Southern Ireland would admit it; when she was little, she had the slightest of crushes on the boy - no, man. He'd been friends with Scotland, so, he had been around her, a lot, until she was taken. Maybe it was old feelings talking - maybe that's why she was happy. Maybe it was just the alcohol. Maybe it was something else. She didn't care, though.

Right now, she wouldn't trade spots with anyone in the world. Ciara was just happy, dancing with Prussia. She honestly didn't want it to end.

They danced for what had seemed like an eon, when, Gilbert stopped. She almost stepped on his foot, at the sudden halting, but managed not to. They both looked down, finding a small boy tugging onto Gilbert's coat. It was a young boy, with blond hair under a black hat, and big, blue eyes, with chubby, pinchable cheeks. He wore a black cloak, beige trousers, and darker colored shoes. That was Holy Rome, wasn't it? Gilbert's younger brother? "Prussia, we got to go," he explained to the older boy. "Austria says it's time to leave."

Gilbert let out a disgrunted sigh. "Specs, you jackass..." he grumbled under his breath. He turned to look at Ciara, his hands slowly leaving her hips. She let her hands falll from his chest, down to the sides of her dress. "I have to leave," he said, almost sad.

"I understand." she nodded.

The albino then leaned in, doing something that was unexpected. He kissed her forehead, softly. Ciara blushed at the contact of his warm lips. he pulled back, and smirked. "I'll see you later," he promised. "Red."

"Alright," she commented, with a smirk, her blush still there. "Prussian perv."

He chuckled, before turning away, taking the hand of his younger brother, and walking away. Once they were gone, away from sight, the Irish nation turned away herself, and placed her hand against her forehead, smiling.

* * *

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

* * *

By midnight, Ciara and the U.K. siblings had arrived home.

It had taken her another half hour to get out of the contraption her brother called 'appropriate ball wear', and into her nice, simple nightgown, with her red hair flowing loosely. Honestly she couldn't get the albino man out of her head. The dance had been so dreamy, and when he kissed her forehead...

Did he feel the same towards her? She had to wonder. There was always the possibility, Scotland had even joked about it. He was probably just being a bastard about it, but, who knows, maybe her brother was right...For once.

Climbing under the covers of her bed, she blew out the small flame of the candle, she had rested on her bedside table. When that was done, she turned onto her other side, hands placed by her head. Her heart was still a beat over the events of tonight. It was enchanting, to say the very least. Did Gilbert return the same sentiment?

Letting her green orbs flutter close, she drifted into the land of her dreams. To a dream about her next encounter with an enchanting, intriguing, and, yes, _awesome _nation by the name of Prussia.

* * *

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

**And that's it! Thank you for reading. This was just the first in a series of one-shots involving PrussiaXIreland. For, quite frankly, I just have to. I have other ideas going on in my head for these two. As for the scene where Prussia was having a flashback moment, I'm not sure if I'll turn that into a one-shot or not. Either way, these one - shots are to show over the years of these two's lives. It'll even involve little Germany, and the Berlin Wall, and all that stuff. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I guess I'll see you in the next one shot :)**


End file.
